


Glass Wall

by flimflam



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam/pseuds/flimflam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я соглашусь начать всё сначала, но только после того как ты осмелишься сломать эту стеклянную стену.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Wall

Я смотрю на часы и не могу поверить, что снова попался в твою ловушку. В который раз я позволяю тебе себя обмануть? Я сбился со счёта. Кидаю взгляд на входную дверь и тяжело вздыхаю, потому что прекрасно осознаю свою беспомощность. Ты сидишь на диване в окружении своей самой любимой компании — пустых бутылок, а я смотрю на тебя и понимаю, что это конец.

Когда всё это началось? Думаю, я не смогу точно назвать дату и месяц, потому что всё это происходило постепенно. Была ли у меня возможность предотвратить наше медленное разрушение? Ты переводишь взгляд своих пьяных, уже не таких живых зелёных глаз на меня, и я хочу упасть перед тобой на колени и разразиться слезами. Неужели ты не видишь результата своих действий? Или ты просто никогда не бываешь достаточно трезв для того, чтобы наконец обратить на это внимание? Под твоим расфокусированным взглядом я начинаю собирать свои вещи.

Дело в том, что я сдался. В самом начале нашего пути я был твёрдо уверен, что смогу вместе с тобой побороть эту зависимость, но я так сильно ошибался. Я искренне верил, что смогу дать тебе всё, что стану для тебя всем, и ты сам поймёшь, что больше не нуждаешься в высокоградусных заменителях реального мира. Но тебе всё это надоело, не так ли? Скучная жизнь трезвых людей и их проблемы, до чего же мерзко.

Сейчас я понимаю, что все мои планы по твоему спасению изначально не могли быть успешными. Но тогда я отгонял от себя эти мысли, словно они были надоедливыми насекомыми жарким летним днём. Ты даже не пытался. Я думаю обо всём этом и так сильно злюсь на тебя. Мне хочется выбить из тебя всю дурь, все твои зависимости, дурные привычки и слабости, но вместо этого я злостно складываю свои футболки в сумку.

Почему ты не пытаешься меня остановить? Ты не сказал мне ни слова за этот день, а только прошёлся пару раз до холодильника и обратно, игнорируя моё присутствие. Я намеренно замедляюсь и пытаюсь дать тебе время на хоть какие-то действия, но ты продолжаешь высасывать из бутылки своё хорошее настроение, а я чувствую, как моё сердце начинает отбивать обратный отсчёт до своей гибели.

 _Десять._ Я складываю последнюю футболку и застёгиваю молнию на сумке. Ты всё ещё сидишь на диване и всё твоё внимание приковано к незамысловатой этикетке на бутылке.

 _Девять._ Тереблю края своей толстовки, поправляю футболку под ней, бросаю взгляд на часы, которые, мне кажется, замерли в тот день, когда я окончательно бросил свои попытки вытащить нас из этого сладкого болота.

 _Восемь._ Ты ставишь пустую бутылку на пол и морщишь нос от громкого стука стекла о стекло, но даже и не думаешь убрать эту хрупкую стену, которую ты выстроил между нами. Теперь там на один кирпичик больше.

 _Семь._ Перевожу свой взгляд на полку с книгами, а потом цепляюсь им за наши фотографии, и у меня перехватывает дыхание. Внезапно в комнате становится нечем дышать, мне хочется открыть все окна, чтобы впустить спасительный кислород, но я не позволяю себе сдвинуться с места, погружаясь в воспоминания из тех глянцевых картинок.

 _Шесть._ Ты встаёшь и проделываешь путь от дивана к холодильнику, возвращаясь с новой бутылкой, аккуратно обнимая её, а я смотрю на тебя и понимаю, что так ты никогда не обнимешь меня.

 _Пять._ Если бы ещё полгода назад вы подошли ко мне на улице и спросили меня, что же такое счастье, то я бы без раздумий указал вам на человека рядом с собой, и тогда мне не нужны были бы слова. Я бы показал вам на него, вы бы меня поняли, а в моей голове крутилось только «я счастлив сейчас и навсегда, потому что у меня есть он, мы смогли побороть его зависимость, а ещё вчера Джерард нарисовал мой портрет!», и вы бы никогда не узнали, что всего лишь через какие-то жалкие месяцы наш счастливый — как мне тогда казалось, Боже, как я ошибался, — корабль пойдёт ко дну. На самом деле он уже давно дал течь.

 _Четыре._ Счастливый, ты открываешь эту бутылку и прикладываешься к ней, принимая горизонтальное положение на диване. Несчастный, я стою напротив и ни слова не говорю тебе о том, что пить в таком положении нельзя и вообще опасно, молчаливо рассыпаясь и мысленно умоляя тебя дать мне сил начать бороться заново.

 _Три._ Я последний раз пробегаюсь глазами по комнате и пытаюсь не запоминать её такой, какая она сейчас. Лучше запомнить её месяцем ранее, повторяю я себе. Лучше запомнить её при моём первом визите сюда. Лучше запомнить её при оформлении документов с арендодателем, когда она была такая грязная и пустая, но я сам был такой чистый и наполненный, надеясь, что моей наполненности самыми светлыми чувствами хватит на всех и вся.

 _Два._ Стеклянная любовь выскальзывает из твоих рук и падает на пол, от этого неожиданного звука я перевожу взгляд на тебя и вижу, что ты провалился в сон. Закрываю глаза и пытаюсь не запоминать тебя такого. В моей голове крутятся миллионы воспоминаний и фраз, которые я должен тебе сказать. На прощание? До нашей скорой встречи. Я подхожу к тебе и впиваюсь в твои горькие губы, ты не отвечаешь мне, а только издаешь вздох удивления. Это отнюдь не нежный поцелуй примирения, о котором могли бы рассказать в каком-нибудь кино, это смирение, принятие с большей долей отчаяния и осознанием того, что всё это происходит в последний раз. Отрываюсь от тебя и кладу руку на твою голову, перебирая красные пряди, и одновременно с этим стараюсь собраться с силами для последнего рывка.  
— Как мы пришли к этому? — ты спишь, а я продолжаю, будто это что-то изменит, — Среди всех зависимостей я всегда выбирал тебя, так почему же ты не смог выбрать меня?  
Это совсем не то, что я хотел сказать тебе. Обычно я хочу, чтобы все мои слова звучали красиво, но красота далека от искренности.

 _Один._ Итак, вот он я, человек, который потерял мотивацию идти дальше. Я так устал, мне всё надоело, я опустил свои руки и не думаю, что смогу поднять их вновь для твоего спасения. Закидываю сумку на плечо и иду к входной двери, по пути опуская фотографии улыбками вниз, потому что именно сейчас мне кажется это чем-то оскорбительным. Я не поворачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть на тебя. Хлопаю входной дверью, прислоняюсь к ней спиной и краем уха слышу, как с твоих губ срывается пьяное «прости». Моё сердце погибает.

Это был последний раз, когда я попался в твою ловушку.

Или я найду в себе силы попытаться спасти тебя вновь?

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: king cherry (https://ficbook.net/authors/348598), также опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4163994.


End file.
